


Elevator Ride

by myxhia



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxhia/pseuds/myxhia
Summary: just a RaWoong fluffy one shot
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Elevator Ride

Youngjo opened the door of the ground floor practice room where Hwanwoong practices alone.

"C'mon let's go back to the dorm."

Hwanwoong was so immersed in his dancing that he lost track of time. It's all he ever wanted to do. That's what he tells himself. He dances to let his emotions flow. But perhaps this time it was a distraction from something he's been avoiding.

"Woong-ah. Let's go." Youngjo called again, this time louder than the music playing. Hwanwoong couldn't pretend to not hear him anymore, so he stopped dancing and went to turn off the music.

"Sorry, hyung, I didn't realize you're here. What time is it?" Hwanwoong gathered his things as Youngjo walked towards him.

"Just a little over 12am. Don't overwork yourself. You're doing great."

Words of assurance. Youngjo had always been good at that. He's great at saying his feelings. He's great at showing it also, that the members sometimes avoid being near him to escape his hugs, but not Hwanwoong. He welcomes Youngjo's affection.

"Aish. It's still early, hyung. I could've danced more." Hwanwoong whined. Youngjo smiled at him.

Youngjo's smile brings comfort to Hwanwoong's whole being. Maybe it's because he knew Youngjo was bad at hiding his expressions and everything he shows is genuine. 

"You've danced enough tonight. You're drenched in sweat." Youngjo took out tissues from his bag and started placing them on Hwanwoong's forehead, cheeks, and neck, just sticking the tissue papers on him, not wiping. Youngjo likes to joke like this. His 'pranks' are mild, almost unnoticeable.

"Youngjo hyung, stop if you won't even help me." Hwanwoong removed the tissue papers on him with a wipe, dragging the sweat off of him. He watched how Youngjo laughed while still giving him tissue.

Youngjo was adorable, soft even. Hwanwoong kinda liked how Youngjo never gets angry and rarely gets annoyed. It's like the guy has the patience of a saint.

"Turn around." Youngjo ordered. Hwanwoong followed and faced the mirror. He could see what the older was doing. Youngjo took a handful of tissue paper and lifted Hwanwoong's shirt by the back. He then started to wipe Hwanwoong's back dry of sweat, although his shirt was drenched. This had been a normal occurrence whenever Youngjo found him late at night. He helps silently and perfectly. Hwanwoong adored it so much that he started doing the same to other members. That was Youngjo's influence.

"Did you bring a spare shirt?" Youngjo asked, still holding the backside Hwanwoong's sweat-drenched shirt to not let it touch the younger's skin. Hwanwoong just shook his head. He lied. He did have one, but he knew Youngjo always brought one.

"Why didn't you bring one? Here, take mine." Youngjo placed his bag in front of Hwanwoong and Hwanwoong took the shirt.

The dancer quickly changed his shirt, secretly inhaling the scent of Youngjo's shirt. He liked how Youngjo doesn't wear perfume often, so his clothes smell just like him.

"My shirt looks so big on you. Cute." Youngjo kissed Hwanwoong on his head, like how he does when Sunny does something adorable, only Hwanwoong was the epitome of adorable and doesn't need to do much to earn a kiss.

Hwanwoong placed his used shirt inside a specific compartment in his bag, making a mental note to take it out when they arrive at the dorm.

Hwanwoong placed his bag on his left shoulder, leaving his right arm free of any weight. "Let's go?". He asked.

Youngjo just took the younger's free hand and locked it with his. Hwanwoong felt safe when in contact with Youngjo, especially deep at night. He tried to keep close to the older.

When the two stepped outside, a cold wind blew against them, making them shudder.

"Are you cold?" Youngjo asked immediately.

"A little."

Youngjo moved Hwanwoong's hand on his hips and he rested his hand on Hwanwoong's left shoulder. Hwanwoong rested his head on Youngjo's left shoulder. Their height difference made it perfect for comfort. It's like they grew in shape to fit each other, which isn't far from the truth.

The two of them walked. The dorm was only a few blocks away from the company, yet the walk feels so long. The two of them were quiet but it was a comforting silence. The night was cold but the friction between them kept them both warm.

"We don't have any schedule tomorrow. Do you plan on going anywhere? All of them are going out to eat and play tomorrow." Youngjo stated. To Hwanwoong, it was an invitation. An invitation he gladly accepted.

"No, hyung. I think I'll just stay in the dorm and sleep all day." Hwanwoong chuckled. Youngjo held him closer.

"Then I'll stay in with you." 

Hwanwoong looked up at Youngjo and Youngjo looked at him. Hwanwoong lightly squeezed Yongjo's waist. The older smiled at him. He closed his eyes as he felt Youngjo's cold but still soft lips on his forehead.

He liked how Youngjo understood him and his signals. Youngjo was no mind-reader but he seemed to know what Hwanwoong wants every time, which was amazing for Hwanwoong, although he had to state what he actually wanted sometimes.

The two of them went back to holding hands when they reached the dorm building. Their dorm room is all the way at the 15th floor where the widest rooms are. They rode the elevator with a button hidden for rides with no interruption. The building only had a camera on every floor, facing the elevator, but none inside the elevator itself.

1

_Perfect_.

2

The elevator ride felt slow.

"I missed you." Youngjo said as he squeezed Hwanwoong's hand. Hwanwoong looked at Youngjo.

3

"What do you mean? We always see each other everyday."

Youngjo pulled Hwanwoong into a hug.

4

" _I miss you._ " Youngjo said again. Hwanwoong placed his arms around Youngjo.

_"I miss you too."_ Hwanwoong looked up at Youngjo and Youngjo looked at him.

5

Youngjo's gaze was soft and full of love. He stares at Hwanwoong with so much admiration, like he's the most important person in the world. And Hwanwoong felt so lucky.

6

Youngjo placed his right hand behind Hwanwoong's head and Hwanwoong closed his eyes. He just felt Youngjo coming in closer until their lips met.

7

He missed this contact with Youngjo. The older treats him so delicately. Youngjo moved his lips slowly but Hwanwoong could feel how much Youngjo wanted him.

8

Hwanwoong tightened his hug to bring Youngjo's body closer to his. He missed it so much- Youngjo's warmth.

9

Hwanwoong took the initiative to play. He started sucking on Young Jo's lower lip, making the older make low breathy moans. Hwanwoong loved how he sounded, so he lightly bit Youngjo's lip, making him groan.

10

Youngjo pulled away. Hwanwoong chased after the other's lips, but failed because of their heights. 

"Hmm? Baby wants more?" Youngjo teased. Hwanwoong buried his face on Youngjo's chest, embarrassed that he got caught coming after Youngjo.

11

"Come to my bed after you wash up. Let's sleep together." Youngjo ruffled Hwanwoong's hair and Hwanwoong responded by squeezing Youngjo.

"I love you, Hwanwoongie."

12

Hwanwoong looked up once again at Youngjo and there's that loving eyes, his lips curled to a slight smile. He was so close to Youngjo, he could feel the other's heartbeat against his own. That's one of the things he loved about Youngjo, his words are reflected by his actions. He was true.

13

"I love you too, Youngjo-ah." he whispered. He was still kind of shy because Youngjo always sounded confident. But he was just as sincere.

14

"You're really beautiful, Woong." Youngjo cupped Hwanwoong's face with both his hands, slightly squishing Hwanwoong's face. "So soft. So cute."

Hwanwoong pouted at Youngjo. "Wot are yu gonna do about et?", his speech also squished.

15

Youngjo used one hand to move Hwanwoong's bangs away from his face and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm going to love you so much, peanut."

All the members call him peanut but the way Youngjo uses it makes it special.

The elevator door opened and they stepped out of it holding hands again.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was my rawoong brain fart.
> 
> This is dedicated to twt user @oneusky 🧡✌🏻🌙


End file.
